1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer assisted system and method for accurately disseminating regional geographic database information.
2. Description of Related Art
Local jurisdictions experience significant residential and commercial growth over time. As developments are completed, new residents and businesses relocate into the city. New streets are constructed that do not yet appear on any city map. Local jurisdictions suffer from high congestion, prompting many people to use publicly available transportation. Oftentimes, persons who are more accustomed to personal vehicle usage find it also necessary to utilize the publicly available transportation. Likewise, travelers tend to use public transportation because of their unfamiliarity of the local roadways and ordinances.
In any event, the local jurisdiction must have accurate, precise, and up-to-date information to appropriate operational staff such as road supervisors, dispatchers, and operators. Many times the lack of information regarding new businesses or locations can impede passenger boardings or inconvenience the traveling public when it results in misinformation. The customer may not even realize that the street he or she is looking for is not on any map and so it is not understood why the transit operator or supervisor has not heard of it.
The prior art discloses many attempts to provide adequate database dissemination, however, to no avail. The prior art is represented by the following patents of interest.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,857,687, issued on Oct. 28, 1958 to Francis H. Erdman, describes an aid for classifying and selecting listed information from printed media, such as directories, maps, etc. Erdman does not suggest a detailed information database management system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,332, issued on Aug. 27, 1996 to Nancy L. Judson, describes a device for assisting travelers in determining the best or more appropriate route to take; particularly, the Judson device consists of a transparent map overlay allowing the traveler to mark and trace a route without permanently altering a map. Judson does not suggest a detailed information database management system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,559,520, issued on Sep. 24, 1996 to Farhad Barzegar et al., describes a global pointing system (GPS) for use in vehicles for tracking and determining geographical position relative to a satellite network. Barzegar et al. do not suggest a detailed information database management system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,559,707, issued Sep. 24, 1996; to David M. DeLorme et al., describes a computer aided routing system for preparing and mapping routes based on user specific input information. Delorme et al. do not suggest a detailed information database management system according to the claimed invention.
Nevertheless, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.